Brandy's Discovery
by Johnathan Katz
Summary: After 2 odd years of living in the African Jungle, Brandy begins to wonder if she'll ever find love


After 2 or so odd years of living in the African Jungle, Brandy begins to wonder if she'll ever find love

Brandy's Discovery

A Brandy & Mr.Whiskers/9Lives Fanfic Crossover

Featured Characters: Brandy Harrington, Johnathan Katz, Mr. Whiskers

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How this fic came to be: well I started watching an episode of the show and got hooked instantly and fell in love with Brandy and thought damn she's one hot bitch! I should write a story about her, and here it is

---------------------------------------------------

This story is copyrighted to me; that is the story it's self and not the characters Brandy and Mr. Whiskers.

The Characters Brandy & Mr. Whiskers are exclusively copyrighted to Disney.

Johnathan Katz is copyrighted to me only, not by Disney.

This story is again mine own original work while the characters, with the exception of Johnathan Katz, are not mine and they are therefore used without permission.

-------------------------------------------------------

Brandy's Discovery

------------------------------------------

The nights in the wilds of the African Jungle were starting to become uneventful since the years of Brandy and Mr. Whiskers arrival. The young girls nights were becoming restless and with each passing moment in time, Brandy would remember the happy times in her now slowly fading past life.

As of late she was becoming majorly depressed but hid it well under a very well thought out facade as to fool the new friends she had made since her arriving in the jungle, but the pain was becoming unbearable, she wanted to die it was that bad. That was until a strange twist of fate befell Brandy.

Brandy sighed heavily into the humid jungle air while she lay on the top part of her hammock, the moon had long past set and many of the dark nights predators were out hunting for food. Whiskers on the other hand lay on the bottom already fast asleep, mostly because of his high use of bodily energy, his long white ears were lazily placed over his eyes, covering them from the moonlight that poured into the tree house via an open window on the structures right side.

" Damn it all I can't get to sleep," Brandy growled to herself quietly, as to not wake whiskers, " I should go for a walk."

But before she climbs out of her hammock, she slowly and carefully leans over the edge of the thin yet strong material of the hammock and takes notice that whiskers is still fast asleep. she sighs a sigh of relief and takes a short breath of air back into her lungs, the proceeds to crawl out of her hammock, but being absentminded and sometimes slow to judge, her weight shifts too far on the side of the material and the resulting force in gravity sends her spinning in her hammock several times before landing on the ground with a loud resonating thud, she takes a moment or two to rub her butt and tail due to the pain.

After which she immediately sits upward and turns her attention directly towards her bunk mate, who was still sleeping soundly.

" Holy crap he's still asleep?! That's just like him I suppose, the dumbass sleeps like a friggin rock." She mutters to herself as she quietly gets up off of the wooden floor.

For a moment or two she stood there absorbing the moonlight that covered her entire body, the feeling of warmth and comfort swept over her like a gentle summers breeze, this however quickly faded as reality forced it's way back into her mind, and negative thoughts once again rippled through her head. Brandy blinked several times before feeling a tear roll down her furry cheek, " Damn it not again...," she said to herself with a disheartening sigh, " I swear my depression is gonna be the death of me."

She then quickly wiped away her tears with a light brush of her paw and opened the tree house's door wide, promptly closed it and set herself on the wooden ladder that connected the jungle floor to the house, sliding all the way down until she felt the cool chill of the jungle dirt under her padded feet.

The air outside the tree fort was slightly more humid, everything around the young dog girl was damp and slimy, very gross unless you were adjusted to the jungles climate yet sadly, Brandy wasn't that person. A thick fog rolled over the land as she began to walk away from her tree house, though she was aware she was canine the fog proved to be too thick for both her visual perception and uncanny scent abilities and like most people, waved her paw around to try and get the moist air to move out of the way.

" This is why I hate the jungle," Brandy exclaimed rather loudly into the open air, " There is so much goddamn fog at night!"

The second she finished yelling, her long droopy ears pricked up at the sound of a craking twig, the sound was coming from behind her and she knew what it was that was stalking her, a predator of the African wilderness.

After taking a shaky step forward she heard another twig or branch snap in half, this of course confirmed her suspicions and heightened her fear of being killed and eaten by a wild animal that apparently had been following her for quite awhile. Not another moment after Brandy had taken another soft step she could hear a heart sinking growl of hunger from whatever was following her, even in the face of danger and fear she sifted through her mind and placed an animal to the sound, she was being followed by a hungry black panther.

" Oh no...what...what am I going to do?" Brandy asked herself now in tears, frozen solid with an irrepressible fear of death, " If I stand here I die, if I run I die..."

The monstrous creature took another step forward but this time the shaked dog had not, he was about to move in for the kill, however before it could react quickly or properly the panther was caught off guard by Brandy's sudden shift in movement.

" I can't believe I'm about to do this," she growled in her fear ridden mind as she looked directly in front her herself and started running.

By the time the panther caught on the running blind girl was almost out of reach and sight, but after a quick dash and an added burst of speed the foul creature was already halfway behind the still running dog, her sense of fear was nearly immeasurable but despite the growing danger, Brandy continued running into the fog, dodging many a shrub and tree along the way. Time and space between the panther and herself was running short, Brandy was now at the moment running out of options on her current situation, the tears in her eyes were now beginning to over flow and the effect of the welled up tears was blurring her fading vision, exhaustion and dizziness was taking hold of her overworked body, she thought for sure now that she was going to die. But what would happen next would save her life.

At the exact moment, once Brandy had taken another step, she felt something hard clamp down on her right ankle. She froze in place and had convinced herself that her pursuer had caught her but the young girl couldn't be anymore wrong. Brandy looked down at her foot slowly thinking the worst had become possible, she gazed upon her ankle and saw something shining in the vibrant moonlight and below the unknown object something of a dark color was flowing away from the glistening object, the seemingly thick liquid trickled down her ankle and onto the her foot and pooled onto the ground below, dampening it.

Brandy, still standing in place, took sight of the liquid and with her sensitive nose, sniffed through the tick dank air and caught the unmistakable scent of fresh flowing blood. Immediately after detecting the scent a sharp twinge of pain rippled through her ankle and up to her leg, her spin and ultimately her entire body had been sent the signal of shock and immeasurable pain.

Brandy let out an almost deafening howl of dismay and collapsed to the ground, her ankle that made contact to the dirt below omitted the tingling sound of metal that was being lowered into a container of sorts, she took her right paw and touched the once unknown object and realized what had still at this moment lay clamped down on her leg and caused her pain. She had accidentally stepped into a sharp steel toothed animal trap, its rusted metal buried five inches into her flesh and bone.

Brandy now was screaming and crying with extreme pain, the feeling of the trap on her ankle made it seem as if it was becoming detached from the rest of her leg, the blood continued to flow from the wound slowly but the amount of it was enough to create a small pool next to her. Her head was becoming hazy and her vision was very fuzzy as well, she thought she was going to die of blood loss.

The panther that had followed her, had turned it's ears to the girls screams and eventually found it's way back to her after getting lost for only a few moments.

The harriers ears again pricked up the to sound of moving shrubs and other plants, realizing now that her predator had found her and that it would waste not time in eating her, now that the scent of blood was lingering about.

" So this is how I'm going to die huh?" the creme furred dog cried as the panther crept closer towards her, licking it's chops all the while in the thoughts that it's kill would be most satisfying.

Brandy's expression had changed in an instant and a deep scowl was revealed, feeling an adrenaline rush throughout her small frame she exposed her fangs, sharp and deadly they may have been but they were not match for a panther, she clenched her paws tightly and screamed at her stalker.

" If you want this dinner your about to be majorly disappointed! This sweet piece of meat bites back you big pussy!"

The vicious creature growled deeply and lunged at Brandy without a second thought with it's mouth wide open, the sharp fangs had almost reached the frightened dogs head before it's own head was stuck by a fast moving object, the once invincible panther was sent flying though the air before finally hitting a large tree.

Brandy's eyes went wide as she sat there, in complete awe of what had just transpired. She thought her time was at an end but that wasn't to be true, something had saved her life, but what? The confused girl looked around trying to find a standing figure in the nights steamy air, for a moment the air parted as if blown away by a magical force and there standing in the clearing was a tall creature with purple fur, a white trench coat covered his body.

" Go on get!" the figure bellowed to the panther that now lay trying to get back up after hitting the tree.

The panther growled deeply again then turned around and disappeared into the night, with its tail hanging upwards in deliberate defiance of defeat.

Brandy continued to sit there with a look of surprise on her muzzle, her ears perked up and her tail wagged frantically from side to side, somebody had come to rescue her but whom? She wondered as the unknown figure turned its attention to her.

" W...who are you? Whadda ya want?" Brandy stammered as the shady figure walked towards her.

The figure stopped in front of Brandy's face and got down on it's knees, Brandy started to blush wildly and her tail wagged with an increased vigor in it, although she was unaware of the mans intentions she felt as if she wanted to embrace him.

" Your leg it's hurt right?" the purple fur asked while pointing at her ankle.

For a second she flashed him a look of confusion, seemingly lost in his deep blue eyes. then in a split second she comes too and grabs at her ankle howling in pain.

" Shit we need to get that trap off of your ankle before it becomes infected." the trench coated figure stated as he stood back up off of the ground.

" So...agh...what are you gonna do?" Brandy asked, still wincing in pain, the blood continuing to flow from the open wound was starting to coagulate.

The moonlight was shining even more brightly that before, the once thick fog was beginning to dissipate and evaporated into nothing yet there was no wind at all present in the jungle air.

The dark figure looked at Brandy once again with his ears at the sides if his head, his tail perfectly still, and his trench coat flowed about by its own air beautifully, and be began to speak, " I'm going to get that trap off of you."

Without any other words being exchanged between the two, the still unknown fur proceeded to remove the trap clamped on Brandy's ankle but not in the way that most or any would be used to or think about doing. He looked like he was about to perform some sort of ritual, Brandy just stared at him while giving him a strange look.

The stranger closed his eyes and stoop upright, he clasped his paw together quickly and started moving his mouth as if to speak, and speak he did but what he spoke was a relatively strange language that confused the girl a lot.

" Tureisupahn Tureisupahn Tureisupahn Tureisupahn Tureisupahn." He spoke with a great rapidity while continuing to stand erect, not moving an inch while he did so. the next thing to come would amaze Brandy for years to come, while she continued to look in awe of the fast chanting man a sudden spark of light flashed past his tightly clenched paws, within a matter of moments his entire body was covered in an electric type element that danced around the air wildly, yet calmly.

Soon after, the chanting and the electricity had started to die down and it happened gradually, the resulting slow down sparked another glow that appeared around Brandy's wounded ankle.

" Holy...! What in the hell is going on?!" Brandy shouted in haste and amazement, looking at her glowing ankle with a shocked expression, her eyes wide.

" I'm removing the trap from your ankle, hold on a sec this shouldn't take much longer." he said with confidence as he clenched his paws tighter and tighter.

As if it had a mind of its own the young girls leg was lifted about two or three inches above the ground and stayed suspended for several seconds, before falling to the ground softly. the glow on her ankle dimmed and eventually went away completely, the metal trap that was stick on and in her ankle started to crack then within a quick moments time it shattered completely, leaving no trace of it's self in the air or in her ankle.

" Whoa," Brandy stated in awe, " Did that really happen? I mean the trap is gone and...! Ahhh!" She cried out in pain as she quickly grabbed at her right ankle.

" Hey don't touch it yet," the man commented as he stepped towards Brandy and knelt back down again, " I need to wrap up your wound as soon as possible, by any chance is there a hot spring nearby?"

Brandy looked at the man confusedly, " Hot spring? Hey you aren't getting any ideas are you? By the way you haven't told me the name of my hero." She finished, all the while fluttering here eyelids in flirtation.

" No I'm not getting any ideas at all, in fact I wanted to take you to a hot spring to clean out your wound."

" Oh...sorry about that."

The stranger shook his head, " Nah don't worry about it. Oh my name did you ask?" he responded with a sudden head jerk.

Brandy nodded shyly, " Yea."

The trench coated fur leaned in to pick her up off of the ground and she opened up her arms graciously, taking in her injury to consideration he lifted her slowly up onto his chest once he had stood up right, then prompted her to wiggle her way onto his back. The initial feeling before she started was of the way her breasts touched his own chest, he gulped quietly as he could as the clothed flesh moved it's way onto his back, not to mention he was suppressing a small bulge in his pants. He then finally began to answer her previous question.

" My name is Johnathan, and what might the name be of my patient?" He asked jokingly.

She smiled to him sweetly and placed her head on his shoulder, " My name is Brandy."

Now with all the formalities exchanged it was time to go get her ankle cleaned up, yet Johnathan's previous question hadn't been answered still.

" Oh my I'm sorry the hot springs yea! There are some pools of em a little up north of here." Brandy shouted in his hear, unintentionally of course.

Johnathan smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms gently around her legs that hung loosely on his sides, then without anything to say he started walking slowly up north to the hot springs Brandy had spoken of, the fog still prevalent in the humid jungle air.

Half an hour later into the walk, Johnathan perks up his ears to the sound of quiet free flowing water, he grinned to himself and nodded his head, Brandy at this point had already drifted to sleep while riding on his back, her breaths were short and calm, her eyes were closed and her tail dangled freely in the air.

" Brandy...Brandy wake up, were here." Johnathan spoke softly as he used a forepaw to poke her shoulder, which at his constant prodding caused her to wake up.

Brandy yawned and opened her eyes slowly, her vision eventually started to clear up and blinked a couple of times to complete the process.

A sharp pain shot through her ankle and she whined at the pain all the while, her ankle now was still tender and seeped blood slowly but nothing was to be considered critical, the wound in some parts were still open but were now healing over enough to protect from basic infection and nothing else.

" Already herr? Dahmuh...tha wuz fahst." Brandy slurred as she started to wake up, " Ah dammit mah ankle hurtz like a bitch, no puhn intended." She whined while trying to grab at her ankle.

" Shit!" the purple furred cat growls as he bends his knees down to the ground in an effort to place the dog on a slick rock gently, " I think your wound is starting to become infected, we need to get you into the water fast."

At that point Brandy began to take off her clothes starting with her soft pink shirt, she lifted it over her head and gently tossed it aside, Johnathan gulped as he saw the young girl undress herself in front of him and he reached out with a paw, grabbed and arm and stopped her before she started with her pants at which her paw was headed towards.

" What are you doing?! Why are you taking your clothes off? I'm just gonna soak your ankle in the water."

The harrier shakes her head and giggles, " Well I just figured that since you rescued me from that wild animal, that you should be rewarded with at least one look at my magnificent body."

Johnathan sighed and turned around so that his back faced her, his skin under his fur turning red with embarrassment, " Yea... thanks for that I suppose."

She giggled again and started to take off her pants, but about three fourths of the way she whined in pain, mostly because some of the pants fabric had gotten stuck in her wound and wouldn't come out without a hard tug to it.

" Hey...Johnathan...would you mind helping me out, my pants won't come off all the way and I need some help." Brandy blushed as she said so.

Johnathan quickly turned around to make sure she was right and not just trying to hit on him, and through a quick examination he assessed that she was in fact having some trouble with her pants.

" Brandy the only way to get these off without hurting you is to tear them up or cut around the wound, what should I do?"

She thinks for a moment while he stood and waited, on one paw if the fabric stayed in her would while he cut it off or around it, the sore would become infected, and on the other paw she could have the purple fur take a quick tug at it and get it out in one fell swoop.

After a somewhat lengthy consideration Brandy looked down at her pants and wound, then to Johnathan who was still waiting for an answer.

" Go ahead and pull it out Johnathan," she said with a whimpering voice, knowing well it was going to hurt, " I'd rather it pulled out now then rather leave it there, and get my ankle amputated."

The steam generated by the heat of the springs was starting to become more dense and cloudy, the cat's vision, although excellent for his mixed species, was now impaired as a result.

As far as he could tell, Johnathan was knelt next to Brandy on the lower part of her long slender legs, reaching out with his left paw he tried to grab at the purple jeans and instead of that he felt something soft and squishy rub against it. The moment he touched the soft object Brandy let out a soft moan of surprise and pleasure, Johnathan's paw was immediately withdrawn and her pleasure quickly faded.

" Oh my god I didn't touch what I think I did, did I?" the trench coated cat says with a worried and shaky voice.

" Yes you did my handsome hero, and I must say you have a very soft touch." Brandy coos as she licks her lips erotically, although doing that Johnathan could barely make it out in the thick steamy air.

He laughed nervously and coughed at the girls hidden advancements, indicating that he had dismissed the idea completely. Brandy whined in disappointment.

" Alright let's try this again," He said as he crept closer to her, " see if you can lift your leg for me, so that I can get a grip on it and pull out the fabric."

She did so obediently and lifted her leg up to his knees, all the while crying at the pains that shot through her leg and body from her ankle. Johnathan wrapped his paw around the fabric and secured it firmly, his other paw held the leg in position on his knee so that it wouldn't slip and cause him to lose his control.

" How is that master?" Brandy meows as she once again licks her lips.

The cat's ears prick up at the word ' Master' and his tail begins to wag slowly back from side to side, he sighs as he props his knee and secures the leg again, his grip still firm on the jeans he held in his paw.

" That's just fine Brandy," He sighed again, " Now are you ready for this? It's going to hurt."

Brandy nodded her head and let out a whimpering, " Yes." then promptly braced herself for the pain.

All she could manage to do was try and hold back her tears as he pulled the rest of her jeans out of her legs, the fabric held fast but eventually gave way as it was forced out of the half closed wound. In slow-motion the material ripped from the wound and little pieces of coagulated blood fell off the ripped jeans and onto the ground.

Once he did that he stopped as if he had forgotten about something.

" What..is it...Johnathan? She muttered, wiping tears from her eyes as she tried to make out his figure.

He scratched his head for a few seconds trying to think of a way to say the right thing that was on his mind, " Well...uh..since your going into the spring...do..uh..you want to keep your underwear on? Or do you...want them off?" He finished nervously, thinking all the while he must have said something completely stupid.

" Could you perhaps help me take them off? Trying to slip them off completely could probably hurt my ankle." Brandy stated in a quick logical tone of voice, which threw Johnathan off guard.

In his mind he tried to suppress any feeling of arousal by Brandy's choice of words which in retrospect was nothing too severe for a feeling of arousal, but nothing much set him off. He pinched himself in the groin hard and brought himself back to reality, the fact still stood in the air and he had to oblige her commands.

With his animal instincts not far from taking him over, Johnathan scooted himself next to Brandy and drew in a calming breath, with shaking paws he reached out and pulled the remainder of her jeans before beginning with her rose red panties. the jeans he had slid off, he tossed to the side.

Once the pants were disposed of he quickly grabbed the upper edges of the silky panties, sliding them down slowly against his better judgment, before he heard her moans of pleasure when he accidentally touched her glistening crotch, he wanted to hear that sound again. True enough to the thought, Brandy emitted a faint groan of pleasure s her panties, the inner crotch layer had softly touched her outer lips, slid off from it and finally came off the rest of the way, to which her short grunt was gone and Johnathan had registered the sound in his mind.

The panties were also lazily tossed to the side next to her jeans, creating a small pile of clothing. Adding to his arousal was the scent of an incredible amount of pheromones and vaginal fluids that filled Johnathan's nose, taking a breath in he absorbed the scent completely, instantly adding a hardness to his bulge that lay trapped in his own pair of black chained pants.

" No…goddamn it..I must not take advantage of such a beauty," Johnathan argued to himself, " She is injured and I must not take advantage of this fact. Her health is of great importance and I must not over look such an obvious fact, instinct or not."

His though was soon interrupted by Brandy's voice, " Thank you very much my handsome hero, if you like…you can keep those panties as a souvenir."

He then scratches his chin and smiles weakly, starting to get embarrassed now, " Uh..thanks I guess."

Brandy just smiles.

" Ok now that we have your partially undressed how's about we set you into that water now hmm?"

The young girl nods and feels herself being lifted into Johnathan's arms, this feeling brought her mind to ease but her hearts beats began to speed up. Brandy could feel a sense of calm wash over her mind and body as she was carried over to a large pool of steaming water, yet in her mind it's self she felt as if an unknown feeling came back to her after months and years of emotional abandonment.

" I think I'm in love with this guy," she said to herself, " Now I won't have to be alone anymore….if I just tell him how I feel."

The instant she was lowered into the hot water, Brandy could feel all of her worries fade away, the pain her injured ankle caused seemed to disappear as if it didn't exist in the first place. As far as she could tell, this and the company of an attractive young male, was pure bliss.

Johnathan on the other hand was becoming quite nervous at the situation he had perpetually put himself into, but for some odd reason he just went along with it because he knew that was the right thing to do. Here he was standing near a hot spring with a highly attractive girl in the water washing away her pain and worry, the situation only seemed to heighten as he noticed Brandy begin to undo her pink bra.

" There we go, now isn't that much better?" she growled as she tossed the item on top of her pile of clothing, all the while giving the purple cat a rather seductive look.

Johnathan gulped.

The young dog giggled and raised an eyebrow to him before talking, " What? Never seen a girl naked in a bath before?"

" Well if I had to speak in all honesty, in curiosity as a child yes, as a grown man and out of caring and added arousal and beauty no I haven't." he said as truthfully as possible.

" I see. So are you saying that you find a young woman like me, defenseless and exposed, arousing and beautiful?" Brandy commented as she placed her arms on the outside ring of the pool, the water rippling gently as she did so.

At the moment Johnathan didn't know what to say and he looked up to the canopy of the trees in deep thought, trying to think of a kind and appropriate thing to say. The tree tops were blowing gently in the calm wind that swept across the jungle air, moonlight shown through the open spaces of the trees and cast aside the fog that presided over the wet mossy ground, coupled with exotic flowers and plants that seemed to be drinking in the bright and tasteful moonlight.

As the white light of the moon struck his body a warm sensation swept through his being entirely, he could feel his heart beat faster and faster out of anticipation, his mind said to him that the time had come to reply to the young girl. His heart told him that he should comfort Brandy and take care of all of her needs, that including boding emotional ties and making the ultimate commitment of passion and love.

" Well…I…" Johnathan stuttered as he struggled with his decision.

In his head he knew he had to battle against two different opinions of the situation that still held steady ground, one was to comfort her broken heart and love her romantically even if it were just for one night. Or take her completely without any guilt of the underlying consequences, and it seemed that his basic instincts were starting to have the upper hand in the situation.

" Well?" she mused again, " I am beautiful right?"

The purple cat decided that there was no turning back now, " Yes Brandy…I think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life."

Johnathan gulped and stood still in Brandy's presence once he had finished his verbal thought, the air around him seemed to grow more and more oppressing with each passing moment. Brandy blushed and stared into his eyes, lost in thought.

" Say Johnathan, " the blonde furred girl said softly as she turned her back to edge of the pool, " Can you please help me out of the water? I'm feeling a lot better now."

" Sure thing." He replied.

Johnathan knelt down on the ground to grab her out of the heated pool as she kept her back to the edge for a lift out. As she lifted her arms the trench coated cat, in a flustered state of mind, accidentally grabbed at her breast with a soft paw and with the other his paw wandered to the lower reaches of her thigh.

He quickly lifted her out of the water making sure that he didn't cause pain to her ankle, and placed her gently on the ground.

" I'm sorry Brandy I didn't mean to touch you like that, I was just spazzing out is all." Johnathan blurted out as he bowed his head to her.

As he bowed his head he felt a paw on his shoulder that slowly worked it's way to his chin, it tilted his head up slightly and his face met Brandy's glowing smile.

" Hey don't worry about it so much alright? Besides, consider that a freebie towards your real reward." She said in a sultry voice, he mind already overcome with lust that shown through her sex starved blue eyes.

The purple fur raised an eyebrow in confusion at Brandy's hidden implication, and motioned to speak to clear the awkward air between them both. But the move that she would make next would him completely by surprise.

Brandy said nothing and closed her eyes, lifting her head up and kissed him square on the lips.

Both of them couldn't escape the feeling now and continued with the show of physical and emotional love, their tongues becoming entangled together in one another's mouths; saliva transferring between them, this was a gestured of deep passion and love.

Brandy's mind was running wild and rampant with a high mixture of emotions that to her own minds eye, seemed everything but lost for the years of emotional abandonment that she was forced to endure along her companion Mr. Whiskers, that him above anything else had an everlasting optimistic and carefree outlook. Something that Brandy never had up until this pivotal moment in her troubling life.

Johnathan on the other hand found himself conflicted with is own mind, and the instinctual feeling of the primal urge to mate with this girl that he barely knew. What was he to do now about the compromising situation he was in? His hormones were beginning to manifest themselves into his psyche and take over his body completely, leaving no room for self restriction and thus leading to the consummation of this one of a kind beauty.

The urge was growing ever more impatient and begun to show through the slowly developing bulge in his black jeans; his sheath started to unveil it's self from it's hiding place and within seconds, his now fully erect cock was pressing against the inside of the tight fabric, waiting for a release from it's chamber so to speak.

Brandy abruptly broke off their kiss when she took notice that her 'hero', was moaning the entire time their muzzles were locked together. It was at this time that she looked down at his pants and gazed upon the large bulge that was poking from the inside of his pants.

" Oh my," Brandy murred as she placed a paw on the outside of his pants, placing it directly on the bulge it's self, " Is this for me? Why you shouldn't have."

Johnathan just stood there and meowed very lightly as he felt a paw undo his pants zipper, while the other paw was felt being placed on the outside of his underwear softly yet firmly, then within a moments notice he felt his briefs being pulled down with both of Brandy's paws; keeping in mind of course that he did have a tail required a little effort to pull out of the tail hole cut in the rear, the same went along with his pants that weren't pulled off all the way.

Johnathan's neglected cock hung there fully erect in all of it's 9 inch glory, but the time it spent hanging in the open air it seemed to twitch out of wanting attention that needed to be seen to quickly, and this caught the attention of the girls lust filled eyes, then as to be expected with any sexually aroused female, she felt her crotch starting to become damp and wet from the natural juices that her pussy emitted slowly without halting, the juices had started to run down the sides of her legs and eventually found it's way to the warm ground below, dampening the ground lightly.

A breeze low to the ground had started to whip up slowly, and the resulting air burst sent up to Johnathan's sensitive nose, strong whiffs of Brandy's running juices that invaded his mind and invigorated his sexual senses. This only created an extra harness and thickness of his long shaft and at the head of his cock, poured a small amount of precum that Brandy had caught the scent of.

" This is it," Brandy thought to herself as she inhaled the cats strong and musky like scent, " I can't deny my instincts any longer, I must have him now."

She gave herself a small grin and giggle to push herself forward and with a shaky paw tried to help Johnathan out of both his pants and underwear. Both of which were taken off and tossed to the side with little effort from Brandy and more effort from his die. Now his cock hovered in the air in Brandy's face without any restrictions.

The girls breath was now becoming slightly labored and hoarse out of anticipation of consuming the long tool that hovered right above her muzzle; his breaths were the same way as here, yet he continued to struggle against his instinctual feeling to mate with this girl while ate the same time he did, he was feeling his control beginning to slip.

The crème furred girl couldn't wait any longer and placed a dainty paw on the base of his cock and held it steady, while placing her mouth over the tip with a lolling tongue, teasing it just a little bit. All Johnathan could really do was moan from pleasure as the muscle rolled over the very tip of his cock and along the base of the crown, over and over she played with the head of his 9 inch dick and while she did so a little more precum would leak out from the tip, which Brandy licked up in great need of this sweet and salty tasting nectar.

He couldn't deny his instinct any longer than he already had for the past several minutes, so with a firm paw he placed it on Brandy's head and physically told her to stop, which confused her slightly.

" Why did you stop me?" she asked with a soft whimper, " I want to taste you, please let me taste your cum."

Johnathan smiled warmly and patted her on the head a couple of time before taking her paw off of his throbbing cock, and lay down on the ground.

" Hey if were actually going to do this I may as well get comfortable right? Come on over here and put that tight little pussy in my face, is that alright?"

Brandy growled with a tone of high arousal and proceeded to do what the cat had suggested; she back up into her position and let her dampening pussy hover just inches above his panting mouth, her belly touched the upper part of his chest while her nicely furred rump stayed still perfectly, her breasts touching the lower part of his belly. She then placed her open mouth on about the top three or so inches of his cock before closing it completely, Johnathan meanwhile was lightly licking the tip of her erect clit, the running juices dribbled down his chin.

Considering the situation and the high state of euphoria the two were in, Brandy had completely disregarded the pain in her ankle and felt nothing as she serviced her hero's manhood. Each time she pumped her head down on the thick cock, the flavor of sugar and salt covered the wholeness of her tongue, at this point the taste was like an almost forbidden candy that few would find delectable and yet Brandy savored the flavor of precum completely and didn't waste any time swallowing each drop Johnathan's dick excreted.

On the other hand the purple fur was going to town with the delicate flower that lay on top of his mouth. His tongue went up and down from the tip of the sensitive clitoris down to even more sensitive piss hole that with each brush against it, mixed sexual fluids with minute traces of urine. None of this mattered at all to Johnathan as he swallowed every drop and allowed it to run down his gullet, pleasing him instantly.

As the moonlight in the night sky seemed to get brighter and brighter, Johnathan could feel his being start to be overcome with a restorative type of vigor that only seemed to accelerate the movements of his tongue on Brandy's pussy. The young girl could fee something building up within her body, the lower parts of course internally, her vagina began to contract and spasm; opening and contracting respectively.

The cat could sense she was going to orgasm soon and within a matter of moments and the aid of his sandpaper like tongue, Brandy's cunt contracted upon the muscle and she was hit hard with her first orgasm. Her body was instantly sent the signal of pure bliss and euphoria as the fluids began discharging into Johnathan's awaiting maw, which he sucked up every drop that came.

Yet his own orgasm hadn't yet been triggered, and Brandy was determined to tatse his cum no matter what she had to do to obtain her own prize. Even though her bodily energy was in dispersed and completely empty, she had enough energy to work her mouth and loll her tongue around the cock inside her and evoke the cum she was waiting to swallow; Johnathan's breathing had now become labored and dug his claws into the ground to brace for his powerful orgasm.

The tingling sensation he felt in his cock prompted him to thrust his hips upward, forcing Brandy to swallow all 9 inches and the cum that came with it. He unloaded around 5 to 6 shots of creamy spunk before his balls were completely empty, unable to donate anymore; the cum she was forced to down had partially been swallowed down while the rest poured out of her mouth and slid down the cat's still rock hard prick.

Both were now fully exhausted of sexual fluids and were both out of breath; Brandy was especially tired since her orgasm had nearly caused her to faint as she came and came into her partner's mouth. The girl's vision was growing hazy and diluted with each movement of her head, and so as a result her body moved off of Johnathan's and didn't move again.

" That…was wonderful," she said slowly between weak breaths, " I knew I was missing…something..jus…didn't know…what." And the last thing Brandy heard as she closed her eyes to sleep was the sound of her 'hero's' strong and gentle voice, " I love you Brandy, sleep well."

Brandy awoke several hours later and as she did, even with her hazy vision, she took notice that she was in the last place she expected to be in. Her vision eventually corrected it's self and caught a glimpse of the inside of her tree fort.

" Huh? What the…why am I back here?" the young canine yawned as she stretched her arms and legs in her hammock, " I thought I was in the jungle…wait a second, was that a dream?! How dirty though…but I could have sworn…it seemed so real, I.."

And during that pause in her self thought, Brandy looked down at her right ankle and noticed that it had been wrapped up in a white bandage of some sort.

" Oh my god! It was real! It had to have been real!"

As she finished her exceptionally loud thought she looked at the side of her hammock, and finds whiskers, her bunk mate, looking at her with a vacant expression.

" Hey Brandy?" the white rabbit started as he pointed at her body.

" What do you want Whiskers? Go away." She snaps with a short yelp.

Whiskers expression then turns into an inquisitive one and he moves his finger up and down, " Umm where are your clothes?"

She scoffs and touches her body lightly and looks at herself, only to notice that all of her clothes were gone and that the area of her crotch was sopping wet.

" Say Brandy you look pretty hot without your clothes on." Whiskers added as he eyed the young girl over.

" Whiskers," Brandy began as she raised a clenched fist, " I'm giving you three seconds to get out of here before you end up in a body cast."

The white rabbit laughed and said with a smartass tone of voice, " What's the matter Brandy? Embarrassed?"

The creamy furred canine frowned heavily and delivered a punch to the rabbits face, which of course knocked him on his ass.

" Whiskers why don't you go play with the crocodiles huh? Before I really lose my temper."

Whiskers quickly rubbed his head and butt and added before he jumped out of the tree house, " Alright Ms. Harrington I can see I'm no longer needed here, I shall go find another to annoy." And as he took another step towards the edge, he didn't noticed a level footing space and he ended up falling to the jungle ground, hitting the bottom with a loud thud.

" I'm alright."

" Dumbass." Brandy giggled as she returned her thoughts to her nude body.

Upon examining her own body her eyes instantly transfixed on the white bandage that was wrapped around her ankle. Being the flexible girl she was, Brandy moved her leg so that her right ankle was near her nose and then took a deep sniff of the fabric to see if her suspicions were true.

" This…is his scent..Johnathan's scent! But…if it was a dream why would I know about him, and why would part of his coat be on my ankle? Further more how did I hurt my ankle to begin with if it was a dream?"

This was something that Brandy wouldn't figure out for a long time to come, but if there was anything to be learned from her dream, it was that no matter how much time passes you will always have the ability to love no matter what.

The light was shining bright in the face of a unique purple furred cat/wolf whom has just woken up from a particularly erotic dream.

Johnathan sat up quickly and looked around to find himself in his friends home on the couch, the girl in his dreams was nowhere in sight.

" Brandy? Oh..it was..just a dream? But how? It seemed so real." He said to himself as he to eye the living room.

But nothing was to be found around the room and he shrugged his shoulders as he sat upward in the soft sofa; a short while later, he felt a light draft of air wash across his crotch and as he looked down he noticed he wasn't wearing any pants or underwear.

" What the hell! My pants are gone and.." but before he could finish his loud thought, a particularly familiar scent wafted into his nose. The cat looked back down at his crotch and saw that his sheath and ball sack were covered in sticky cum, all that which seemed fresh like he had just finished mating with a girl or after pawing off.

But the scent he detected from the fresh cum was that of a female; after a quick thought as to the particular species, he realized it was of a bitch in heat.

" How the…so it wasn't a dream? Then how the fuck…? Wait a sec!"

Without another thought to his own mental conversation, Johnathan quickly leaps out of the sofa and proceeds to search for his trench coat, which should contain the object of what was given to him in his dreams.

After about a half an hour of searching he finds his white trench coat and wastes no time in inspecting the pockets, in no time at all he feels a soft fabric touch the pads of his large paws; Johnathan quickly pulls out the item in paw and looks upon a pair of rose red panties, those oh which harbored the unmistakable scent of a girl in heat.

These were in fact the panties of Brandy Harrington, the girl in his dream.

" But…how? If this was a dream..why would I have her panties with me? This doesn't make any sense at all." Johnathan admitted to himself as he held the panties up to his nose and inhaled her scent.

And just like Brandy he too would never know of the truth behind their love, hidden within the power of a dream.

The End

Brandy's Discovery

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
